Shower Perverts The Sequal: Shampoooo!
by Hyuga Hina
Summary: Sequal to my Akatsuki oneshot! It6achi and Kisame are on a mission: find Deidara's shampoo! Complete Randomness, OOCness, and AUness!


**a/n: I'm back, oh yeah! This is the 'Shower Perverts' sequel! It just came to me during math class. I hope you guys enjoy it! I suggest that you read the original first, or you might be a little confused. Oh, and about 'Summer Wishes', it'll be updated in 5-7 days, so do not worry! I'm not all that great in grammer so be nice, and I cn/will make typos. Now, read and enjoy the randomeness I have concucted!**

**Shower Pervert's: Under The Kitchen Table**

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

As you may recall, our favorite S-ranked criminals, Itachi and Kisame, just ran as fast as their legs could carry them from the dreaded and wet, Deidara. They had invaded his/her privacy by trying to peek while the man/woman was taking a shower. The 'tough' ninjas had been so frightened by the raging Deidara, and his/her rubber ducky, that they had fled from the scene and hid under the kitchen table, which happened to be Kisame's favorite hiding spot. The two Akastuki members shook of fear under the table, scarred for life.

"W-what just happened?" whispered Kisame, hugging his body, an attempt to stop from shaking.

"I d-don't know," was Itachi's reply, staring into space.

"I'm scared! There could be a gender-confused human after us!"

Itachi scowled, he wasn't a coward! No gender-confused human was going to make him quiver in fear! Only Happy Bunny could do that, the savage rabbit that makes rude comments on female appereal with no hesitation. If only he could do that, now let's get back to the story.

Itachi stood up, his hands curled up in a fists.

"We shall have our revenge!" yelled Itachi, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"H-how?"

"We will...steal Deidara's favorite Watermelon Cherry Splash Shampoooo!"

Kisame's hope was forever broken, Deidara's shampoo was guarded in the magic cabnet, a place that no one but Diedara could return from. All those stories told from their blonde comrad must be true...

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

_**Flashback**_

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

_"...and so, I deafeted the marshmallow pink-cherry monster and saved my shampoo!."_

_The four ninjas were all seated in a circle, Deidara in the middle with Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame around him. They were having story time, a tradition that was held every Tuesday aproxatmitly at 6:43. It was later canceled due to a disturbing story Sasori had told involving a chicken and a goat, but we shall not speak of this anymore._

_The shark-like ninja stared at Deidara, amazed by his braveness. He was the only one who had encountered the marshmallow pink-cherry monster...if there was one. (a/n: silly Kisame! Of course there is no monster!)_

_"Wow Deidara, your so brave."_

_"Well, it takes guts," said the blonde, flashing a grin at Kisame._

_' What idiots! I'm making it all up so no one will take my precious shampoo! It's the only thing that'll keep my hair silky and dandruf-free.'_

_"Alright, I gotta go eat some cheese now..."_

_And with that Deidara left the story time group in silence to search the fridge for cheese._

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

Kisame snapped out of his flashback, thanks to Itachi's slap. Ten minutes had passed already, that flashback wasn't so long... was it?

"Now listen, here's my plan. First, we're gonna sneak into the bathroom, then we're gonna go into the cabnet... and take the shampoo!"

"Wow, great plan!"

"I know!"

"I know!"

"I know!"

"What are we gonna do with the shampoo after that?"

Itachi pondered the question for a few seconds, then a bright, pretty, and neon lightbulb apeared above his head.

"I know! We can eat!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

And so, the two 'brave' ninjas headed to the bathroom, not knowing what would happen next.

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

**Wow, that was random. Now, incase your wondering, the sequel has three chapters so yeah...review!**


End file.
